


But there was no one there at all.

by LunnVic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Hurt, M/M, Other, University
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunnVic/pseuds/LunnVic
Summary: Se dieron cuenta a la vez. Como siempre, a la vez. Porque ninguno de ellos iba a dar su brazo a torcer, ni optarían a un equipo de menor proyección profesional solo por continuar juntos.Kageyama y Hinata acaban en universidades diferentes, pero sus cuerpos no lo acaban de comprender.





	But there was no one there at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Un shot cortito que me apetecía escribir porque escuché Up All Night de Owl City y pos surgió esto.
> 
> PD: No están liados pero LO ESTARÁN. Tenedlo en mente al leerlo.

_Held down like an angel with no wings.  
I wanna fly again._

 

No iba a mentir y decir que echaba de menos el color negro, pero sí todo lo que había significado para él.

Adaptarse a su nuevo equipo de voleibol en la universidad fue casi dolorosamente fácil, haciendo click en seguida con sus compañeros. Además, conocía a los de primero. Eran chicos que había visto en los partidos de práctica, en las nacionales, en los campamentos. Quizá no había cruzado más de dos palabras con ellos, pero habían sido tanto rivales como compañeros, y mientras fuesen rápidos para alcanzar sus colocaciones, a Kageyama le era sencillo apartar los recuerdos: nunca había sido sentimental, y tenía claro que no iba a empezar a serlo en aquel momento.

Pero tener a Hinata de rival hacía que le hirviese la sangre en las venas.

Aún no sabía si eso era buena o mala señal.

Y eso que lo habían planeado muchísimo. No era algo que se hubiese dicho en voz alta (“vayamos a la misma Universidad”), pero habían hecho rankings de las mejores en relación con su equipo de voleibol, habían hecho una lista con las que les habían invitado personalmente a unirse, e incluso habían llegado a un Top 3 sin matarse por el camino.

Pero, a partir de ahí, no se pusieron de acuerdo.

Primero, porque Kageyama no iba a repetir su error y acabar en el mismo equipo que Oikawa Tooru. Segundo, porque ni Hinata quería ir al mismo equipo que Kenma ni Kageyama quería competir con él como colocador. Y, tercero, Hinata se negó a ir a la misma Universidad a la que asistía Hoshiumi Kourai.

Se dieron cuenta a la vez. Como siempre, a la vez. Porque ninguno de ellos iba a dar su brazo a torcer, ni optarían a un equipo de menor proyección profesional solo por continuar juntos.

Aún no sabía si había sido una buena o mala decisión.

Hoshiumi le miraba ahora con atención, haciendo los estiramientos con una sonrisa rapaz colgándole de entre los labios, como si supiese exactamente lo que estaba pensando. El antiguo rematador del Kamomedai era fuerte y capaz, pero no acababan de encajar. Porque, a pesar de que ambos eran brillantes, ninguno conseguía sacar del otro lo mejor. Más bien todo lo contrario.

–Oye, deja de cabrear a Hoshiumi –le dijo entonces Kindaichi, alcanzándole para correr a su lado.

–No estoy haciendo nada –contestó, manteniendo el gesto pétreo.

–Ese es el problema. Concéntrate, el partido va a empezar en nada.

Kageyama se permitió alzar una ceja, confuso. No había sabido hasta el último momento que Kindaichi y él iban a ser compañeros de equipo, pero había sido una extraña pero agradable sorpresa. El Karasuno y el Aoba Josai se habían encontrado tantas veces a cada lado de la red que colocársela a Kindaichi le había parecido tan natural como lo había sido en el Kitagawa Daiichi. Pero mucho, mucho mejor. Ambos habían madurado y mejorado:

–Sí. De acuerdo.

Kindaichi alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y el sonido del silbato les hizo parar de golpe. Era el primer partido del Torneo de Otoño universitario, pero Kageyama no tenía ninguna duda de que iban a salir victoriosos de aquel enfrentamiento. Al fin y al cabo, su Universidad había estado en el Top 3 de Hinata por algo, y aunque sabía por propia experiencia lo peligrosas que podían ser las Universidades de capa caída, el equipo que formaban Kindaichi, Hoshiumi y él era casi imbatible.

○ 

El error, o la señal, o la llamada de socorro, llegó en el segundo set.

Les sacaban casi ocho puntos de distancia al contrario, pero sus músculos se retorcían por el esfuerzo y se notaba la ropa pegada al cuerpo, como si el sudor se hubiese convertido en pegamento mientras no miraba. Sus compañeros disfrutaban del partido, reían, se chocaban las manos al rotar de posición, pero él continuaba serio. Concentrado. Tal y como querían que estuviese.

Y estaba tan, tan concentrado, en la red, en el sudor, en cómo las yemas de sus dedos se ablandaban contra el impacto de la pelota, que casi notó cómo su cerebro se reiniciaba. Cómo volvía al modo básico, al manos libres. A ser puro instinto.

Así que cuando la pelota llegó a sus dedos y la voz de Hinata hizo eco en sus oídos, ni siquiera se dio tiempo para pensar. Lanzó la pelota hacia atrás, en su dirección, hacia donde su cuerpo _sabía_ que estaba el suyo.

Fue el grito de pánico de Kindaichi el que le despertó.

O el que lo hundió en la pesadilla de nuevo.

Porque la pelota volaba hacia la nada, sin ningún rematador cercano que pudiese enviarla hacia el campo contrario. Kindaichi intentó salvarla, saltando en el último momento, pero siquiera llegó a rozarla. Demasiado rápida. El pase del Rey. El de los dos.

Silencio.

Silbato.

Punto para el contrario.

–¿Qué coño haces? –ni siquiera reconoció la voz. Sólo podía mirar a Kindaichi, quien lo miraba a su vez, horrorizado. Esta vez no le estaba dando la espalda, no le estaba dejando de lado, pero se sentía igual.

Había creído…

–¿A quién estabas colocándosela? –dijo el chico, con voz débil.

–A ninguno de nosotros, desde luego –contestó Hoshiumi, tras él.

Pero había sido cierto. Lo había _sentido_. Lo había _oído_ , su voz. Habría podido calcular la distancia que los separaba, los centímetros y, si le hubiesen dejado, hubiese extendido el brazo y habría podido _tocarlo_. Se miró las manos, temblando, la huella roja en la palma.

¿Había estado tan concentrado que se había desconcentrado?

¿Había sido su instinto, reaccionando a sus recuerdos?

¿A sus deseos?

–Te toca sacar, Tobio.

–Apunta hacia el otro lado de la red, por si tienes dudas.

Respiró hondo.

Dolía.

☀

 

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, Hinata supo que la había cagado.

Tardó unos segundos de más en incorporarse y girarse hacia el resto de su equipo. Muchos le miraban con una enorme sonrisa en la cara (“¡Típico de Shouyo!”), pero otros torcían el gesto, confusos, y se apresuraban a continuar con la práctica de remates.

Pero Oikawa, Oikawa le miraba como si _comprendiese_.

–Perdón –la palabra borboteó por entre sus labios, sin saber si quiera si tenía que decirla. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había saltado, preparado para rematar, su mano adelantándose al aire, al movimiento, a todo. Y encontrando solo vacío.

Se miró la mano, temblando, la huella del frío en la palma.

¿Qué había sido aquello? Su cuerpo se había movido solo, reaccionando a algún tipo de instinto primario, cerrando los ojos como tantos años atrás, transportándole a otra cancha, a otro equipo. A otra persona.

–Se hace raro, ¿eh? Acostumbrarse a otra persona.

La voz de Oikawa le hizo volver del todo al mundo real. Por un momento, la sonrisa del colocador le pareció falsa, pero tras el primer pestañeo ésta encajaba naturalmente en su rostro.

–Yo… no sé lo que ha pasado.

–Yo sí. Por suerte, no me ha tocado vivirlo.

Hinata no tuvo que preguntarle a qué se refería. Con largas e imponentes zancadas, Iwaizumi llegó hasta ellos y sus pupilas les recorrieron de arriba a abajo, analizándoles.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya le has roto?

–¡Que yo no he hecho nada! ¡Ha sido él!

–Es verdad –se apresuró a decir Hinata, nervioso–. He sido yo, no sé por qué he saltado antes de que colocase.

–Tú no le defiendas. ¿Qué te pasa?

Hinata fue a contestar, pero Oikawa se le adelantó:

–Morriña. Eso es lo que le pasa.

Esta vez ni siquiera hizo el intento de replicar. Aún estaba intentando situarse, rechazar ese impulso que le latía desde dentro, haciéndole querer huir de allí. Ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que los antiguos del Seijo se hubiesen mirado durante un segundo antes de volver la vista hacia él, labios apretados en una fina línea de preocupación.

–Ya se te pasará –dijo Iwaizumi, pero Hinata reconoció la duda en su voz.

–E Iwaizumi siempre dice la verdad –canturreó Oikawa.

De alguna manera, aquello desencadenó una pelea entre ellos, y Hinata se quedó allí, mirándolos gritarse el uno al otro, la sonrisa de Oikawa, el ceño fruncido de Iwaizumi, la violencia que permitía la camadería.

Y pensó, sin palabras, sin ponerle nombre, en lo que había perdido.


End file.
